xfactorfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:OGRastamon/Armchair Judgement: Top Finalists Perform - Week 2
Jennel Garcia "Proud Mary" - Despite what Simon says, her coach has failed her once again (though she deserves some blame) and she is left with a county fair quality performance that is a far cry from the authentic spitfire she was in the audition process. * Tate Stevens "From This Moment On" - Starts weak but gets better. He may not be as strong a vocalist as Carly Rose but he's as good as he needs to be to achieve his goal of country music stardom. He's the real deal. * Diamond White "Halo" - Strongest so far. Nearly on par with Carly Rose vocally and far more authentic. Too bad she can't maintain control while moving. * Beatrice Miller "Time After Time" - The poor girl is going through hard times at home and her coach has already got her hands full with two girls favored to win. The strain shows in her voice and wasn't helped by the sloppy arrangement of this song. It jumps from first line of first verse to third line right over the second verse to the chorus back to first line of second verse to bridge to chorus. WTF? * Lyric 145 "We Will Rock You" - Simon apparently hasn't listened to hip-hop since the 80s but these guys are down for anything and give their all. I think they're a lot of fun and will blow the roof off the sucker once they break the X-Factor shackles. * Arin Ray "Crazy For You" - Not a brilliant idea to take a guy that has gotten buy on charm and swag and stand him still to display his sub-par vocal skills. Consolation prize: he get's one of the hotties from Fifth Harmony. * Paige Thomas "Last Dance" - Nobody in this competition could pull off Donna Summer like Paige. So it leaves me stymied that she failed to deliver. The worst vocal performance I've ever seen from her and the worst of the night until the cat lady sings. * Fifth Harmony "Hero" - My opinion of them has changed only slightly since my last blog post. As their newest name suggests they've started working together as a group. Still not a great group but their performance wasn't noticeably worse than most of those that proceeded. * Carly Rose Sonenclar "My Heart Will Go On" - It sucks that she's stuck doing Celine Dion but she get's the show back on track. Technically the greatest vocalist in the competition but she may be hurt by her storybook life. While every other contestant is telling pathetic tales of woe this week all she can come up with is that her loving, supportive, affluent and living father has now found time to attend her performances. * Vino Alan "Let's Stay Together" - A solid performance of a deceptively easy song to sing. Simon nails the problem of song choice. Vino needs to go back to making his own choices. * Emblem 3 "No One" - I vote these guys most likely to succeed whether they win or lose the competition. Granted that success will be built on tween creaming pop drivel in the vein of One Direction. I suspect their low ranking in the first week is due to an irrational urge shared by the majority to kick them in their collective pearly whites. * CeCe Frey "All By Myself" - Hands down the worst performance of the night from the least authentic, most undeserving contestant in the competition. Category:Blog posts